Heavenly Treasures
Heavenly Treasures' is an article that explains the legend surrounding the three Divine Objects of Creation; the magic cube, the demon bead, and the purple card!'' History The three heavenly treasures stem from an ancient time when the universe spontaneously began. They have existed since time immemorial, and even before the era when Immortal and Asura were born, there were already legends concerning the three divine tools. From different times, from different people, they had different names. For those things names have no meaning at all. Each of the divine treasures has appeared frequently during great calamities in the past. Through each cycle of great samsara, the present universe goes through these calamities, and every time one of the heavenly treasures is involved. Their origin is not fully understood, as even the earliest history shrouds them in myth and legend. According the the second-hand accounts of Asura Road Master by his followers, the heavenly treasures are heavenly seeds. The same way that the present universe has 33 heavens and 33 ways of Dao, perhaps in the past universe, there were 36 heavens and 36 ways of Dao. As such, the prevailing belief is that as the Cosmic Era's universe was destroyed, the three individual heavens along with their respective Daos condensed and formed the heavenly treasures respective of the individual properties of the Heavenly Dao. Hearsay from various past and present experts is that obtaining the full set of these Heavenly Treasures will grant you with power to surpass the Dao of the Universe itself, which will grant you Immortality and power beyond one's understanding. However, all past attempts of this have been met with tragedy, for countless grandmasters of the past have perished in the pursuit of all three treasures. The view of Asura Road Master is that when one possesses all three heavenly treasures, neither strength nor immortality will be awarded, only death. This is because of the belief that the union of these three treasures leads to another Universe Samsara where every heaven and every Dao is purged to start anew. Whilst the temptation to obtain these treasures is clear for their obvious benefits, there are also countless perils associated with the respective items. To believe that they can be used as auxiliary sources of power is flawed, as the magical treasures contain the essential Source Dao that cannot be understood by regular True Divinities. In essence, no matter how much you try to force, you can only extra a small amount of power, merely 1/10th, as a True Divinity you do not stand atop of the Universe, but are still subject to it. However, once one reaches the Beyond True Divinity stage, they gain the understanding of the source of all being - the Source Dao. At that point, even though one can control the Magical Treasures to their maximum power, they are actually useless, as one can simply mimic their Source Dao by themselves. In a nutshell, a martial artist pursuing the peak of all Dao can only rely on themselves to the very end. No matter how magical a tool is, it is borrowed strength, and in the case of the Heavenly Treasures, they are not from this Universe, and are beyond mortal comprehension. Treasures '''1 - Divine Crystal Magic Cube (Stone of Eternal Life) - Essence of Soul, Essence of Life Energy, Essence of Blood (Spirit source universe seed). * Owners: * Immortal Sovereign (Former) * Mu Qianxue (Verdant Feather Saintess) (Former) * Lin Ming (Human Emperor) (Former) * Yi Yun (Currently in True Martial World Universe). 2 - Amethyst Genesis Purple Card (Purple Crystal Origins) - Essence of Energy (Genesis energy universe seed). * Owner: * Asura Road Master (Former) * Sheng Mei (Former) * Yi Yun (Currently in True Martial World Universe). 3 - Primordial Chaos Demon Bead (Grandmist Spirit Bead) - Essence of Power, Unlimited Energy (Grandmist energy universe seed). Owners: * Empyrean Primordius (Former) * Good Fortune Saint Emperor (Former) * Lin Ming (Human Emperor) (Former) * Yi Yun (Currently in True Martial World Universe). History According to Clear and Ink, in the codex left behind by the Asura Road Master, the Purple Card is mentioned. In the era before the High Lord was born, there was once a peerless powerhouse who wanted to gather all three divine tools. This peerless existence believed that by collecting the three divine tools, he would be able to reign supreme over all of creation and become an immortal being. It was even because of this that a great stormy war of blood and death was whipped up through the entire 33 Heavens. But in the end, the peerless powerhouse who tried to vainly gather the three divine tools was slain and the countless remaining powerhouses scrambled and struggled to obtain the divine tools. But even so, the three divine tools disappeared and no one knew just where they went. After hundreds of millions of years, the divine tools appeared. With their appearance, a great storm rose up yet again. Then they disappeared once more. They were like a curse of the world, their appearance frequently followed by a great calamity of the universe! These three divine tools once created peerless powerhouses, but they caused even more overlords to perish and sects to be destroyed. Even entire races were exterminated. But to these three divine tools, all those ups and downs were nothing more than passing history. No matter how the world changed, those divine tools never changed as if they would continue spreading for all time, existing until the day that the universe is destroyed… The Heavenly God Asura even thought that once the universe was destroyed, a new universe would appear, evolving from the three divine tools and using them as the foundation to be born. If things occur like this, then those three divine tools are nothing more than travelers and witnesses passing through this universe. They were originally existences that stood above all, and what martial artists can utilize is only a tiny, almost trivial, part of what they truly are. In the end, how far one can walk down the road of martial arts depends on one’s self. They disregard the world. Even though countless chaotic tribulations and disasters are brought about by them, to these three divine tools, they are nothing more than insignificantly small events, as unworthy of mentioning as dust that falls on their surface. Because of this, the peak level characters like Immortal and the Asura Road Master’s desire to pursue and obtain all three divine tools faded away. He concluded that everything came down to ‘fate’. The three divine tools could create a peerless being, but they could also summon a great disaster. Everything depended on ‘fate’. He only wrote that, if possible, it would bring about inconceivable events and changes to the world and it might give the one who possessed it the chance to turn the world for the better. But, he also warned his descendants to not obsess over this, because one cannot force the hand of ‘fate’.Category:Asura Road Master Category:Heavenly Treasures Category:Immortal Sovereign Category:Lin Ming